Hope's Castaways
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: The mutants have been imprisoned in the segregated Hell of Bayville, where they face prejudice and hatred on a daily basis. But soon, they will prove their worth to not only the world, but to themselves, as well. Ch. 5 up! R/R!
1. Prejudice

Disclaimer-X-Men: Evolution isn't mine. Some people are real people

Summary-The mutants have been imprisoned in the segregated Hell of Bayville.

****

Important Notes-Don't expect the plot to follow the plots of the show. I'm mainly using characters from the 1st season, but Remy, Amanda, and Tabitha are here, too. Rogue and Kurt, not to mention Pietro and Wanda, have a more screwed-up family thing going. Rogue, Kurt, Pietro, and Wanda are all Magneto's kids. Rogue is Irene's daughter, Kurt is Mystique's AKA Raven's son, and Pietro and Wanda are Dena's twins. What's more, Irene and Mystique are sisters. Magneto is a player who had a relationship with all three of them at the same time. Thus, all four of them are not only siblings, but Rogue and Kurt are cousins, as well. Rogue always refers to Kurt as her brother, though. Also, while I call her Rogue, the name is used a nickname. Teachers and the staff at the Institute call her by her real name: Marie.

Ages-

Scott, Jean, Fred, Remy-14

Kurt, Rogue, Evan, Todd, Pietro, Wanda, Tabitha, Amanda-13

Kitty, Lance-12

Magneto, Mystique, Professor Xavier, Logan, Ororo-Doesn't matter

Prejudice

"Come and get me, freak!" Oprah yelled.

Rogue bit the bottom of her lip and balled her hands into fists. She hated Oprah to the very core of her being. She hated the smug face, the holier-than-thou attitude, and she hated having to submit to this girl simply because she was a mutant.

"No," Rogue said quietly.

"What? I didn't quite hear you." Oprah shoved her face up into Rogue's. "What did you say?"

"I said no," Rogue said, turning and walking away.

"Hey, your brother's the blue freak, right?"

Rogue stopped in her tracks. Her clenched fists started trembling.

"The kid with the speech impediment?"

"That's a German accent," she muttered. Everyone thought that her brother was dyslexic, and in truth, they were partly right. He'd grown up in backwoods Germany with his foster parents, and never heard a lick of English in his life until a few years back. Rogue had to learn German when she finally met up with her brother after the…Rogue didn't like thinking about that. Well, anyway, he had trouble learning English, and he sometimes mixed up his grammar.

"Slydexia," Oprah taunted. "The peech inspediment we live to learn with."

That was it.

Rogue turned around and tackled Oprah, forcing her to the ground. The red-haired girl from Louisiana started tearing at Oprah's hair and slapping her across the face. If she'd had time to take off her gloves, she would have, but the crowd forming around the fight attracted the teachers at the middle school.

"All right, all right, break it up!" the gym coach, Mr. Locket, snarled, grabbing Rogue's sleeves and yanking her off.

"You ever insult my brother again, I'll kill you, you hear me?! I'll kill you!"

"You too, eh?" Lance said, looking up as Rogue walked into Detention/In-School Suspension Hall. "What're you in for?"

"Oprah picked a fight with me. You?"

"Yelled at the GWH (#1) teacher for taking _their_ side in debating."

"Yelled at?" Rogue raised her eyebrows.

"OK, OK, I punched him."

"Thought so," Rogue said, taking a seat. "What'd he say during the debate?"

"What they always say," Lance said, opening one of his texts and starting to read.

Rogue picked up her German II book, a class she had picked not only because of her brother but because Spanish and French bored her, and pretended to read. But, against her will, her thoughts went back…

She'd been just a child of 7 when the government declared mutants a national threat. Every mutant in the United States had been picked up and shipped off to a government building. More were deported to the US government from other countries. The mutants were interrogated about their powers and their families, given blood tests—which was how she found out about her brother—and a number tattooed on the inside of their arms, and then placed in small towns, where they couldn't do much damage.

How much damage could she, now a 10-year-old, possibly do? She was scared to death, torn from her mother for 3 years, and was clinging tightly to her brother's arm, and vice-versa, when the government official—who had been nothing but cruel ever since they were put in his charge—dropped them off at their new home, the Xavier Institute.

Rogue remembered that day vividly. Kurt was babbling quietly in German and Rogue could barely bring herself to talk. Ororo, who Rogue first labeled as The Lady With The White Hair, had stepped forward, examined the cuts on their faces, shook her head, and swore quietly.

That was the start of their new life. They were under less restrictions here than at the government building, but their original freedom had been curtailed. They were not allowed to use their powers publicly. They couldn't go anywhere without ID tags. They were semi-segregated in school, being placed in the back with the falling-apart texts. But at least they were out of the government buildings, where they could not go anywhere without police escort, received little or no education, and were forbidden to even think about using their powers.

"Yo, Rogue!"

Rogue snapped out of her memories to see Lance standing over her. "Detention's over."

Rogue put her German II book in her backpack and got up, leaving Detention Hall to go find a payphone. Professor Xavier would send someone over to give her a ride home.

#1-Global World History. In this story, the Middle Schools have the same type of schedule as the High Schools. So, for example, instead of Senior year going up to Spanish V, it goes up to Spanish VII.

Well, good start? I hope you guys like how I'm putting the story together. And, no, if anyone thinks that I'm making a Lance/Rogue. Lance/Kitty and Rogue/Remy forever, baby!

REVIEW!!


	2. The Journal

Disclaimer-X-Men: Evolution isn't mine

Note-Forgot to mention that Kurt, Rogue, Pietro, and Wanda don't know about their family situation yet. Sorry.

The Journal

"I dun now whi I haf to writ this. Prof. X sez it'll help my Inglish. It dun matter. I plan on going hom soon," Kurt wrote in his journal. "Inglish is ridiculus. 'E' at the end maks a vowel long, but somtims not. 'Ai' makes a long 'A', even wen it maks an 'I' sound in the rest of the world. I dun no what maks Inglish so speshul. These Amerikans are stuck-up. The only good thing here is my sis."

Kurt shoved his journal inbetween the mattresses. He knew his journal would be riddled with spelling errors that people with a 3rd-grade education would be ashamed of, and quite frankly, he didn't care. As soon as he could, he was going to get on a plane to Germany and leave this country and it's segregated rules behind.

The only thing he really enjoyed here was knowing that he had blood family. Though it was weird that they found two different types of DNA in Rogue and his blood. That meant they either shared a mother or a father, but one of their parents was different.

Oh well, who cared? Half-siblings or not, they were blood. It was nice to know you weren't alone in the world.

He kicked back on his bed and stared at the ceiling, wondering if anymore of his family would suddenly pop up. And speaking of family…

Where was she? She hadn't been on the bus, nor had she called to say she would be late. 

His answers were soon in coming, as his door slammed shut and Rogue stepped in.

"What happened?" he said.

"Oprah called you a freak and a dyslexic. I beat her up and for my troubles got detention AND ISS (#1)."

"Oh." Normally, he tried not to care what other people said about him, but it hurt nonetheless. He grinned evilly. "She's just bad-tempered because everyone's realizing that she stuffs her bra."

"Ooh, what happened to my sweet brother?" she asked, sitting down. "That ain't like you."

"What can say I…I say," Kurt corrected himself. "Man, Oprah may have been right…"

"Don't pay attention to what comes out of her mouth. You ain't dyslexic and you ain't a freak."

"Words with such empathy."

"Shut up. You quotin' someone?"

"Nope."

"'Empathy' your word of the day?"

"Yep."

"You retarded?"

"Nope." Kurt hit her with a pillow.

She laughed. "Hey, saw you checkin' out that little number waz-her-name…Amanda Sefton?"

"So? We all know you want Remy."

"Correction, we all know Remy wants ME."

"Sure, sure…"

"I'll pull off the gloves," Rogue threatened jokingly.

"So? Maybe you can figure out who our mother/father is from my memories."

"How do you manage to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Put down all my threats and insults in the most aggravatin' of ways?"

"A gift."

"You're annoying."

"Why?"

"'Cause you are."

"Why?"

"Shut up."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Kurt paused.

"Ha, gotchu!" Rogue crowed triumphantly.

Kurt hit her with a pillow again.

"So…anythin' gonna come out of you and your little crush on Amanda?"

"Are you kidding? Her rich anti-mutant parents and their little princess live in their own little world. And I'm just a fuzzy mutant dude on the outside looking in."

"'Dude'? And please. Amanda's in my math class. She ain't nothing like her stuck-up holier-than-thou parents."

"It don't matter, anyway. I'm going back to Germany."

"And leavin' me here? Really, Kurt, I'm 'shamed of ya!"

"I'm takin' you with me."

"Haha, that's a good one. I'm flunking German." Rogue got up and went to the door. "I gotta go. Just remember not to make me an aunty prematurely, OK?"

Kurt threw his pillow at her. She laughed and shut the door.

Kurt reached under his mattress and picked up his journal.

"I fownd out todae that my sis is not all thear in the hed. But she's kool any-way."

A tall woman of blue coloring dressed in ragged clothing stood on the outskirts of Bayville. 

'Kurt…Marie…I'm coming for you…'

#1-In School Suspension

REVIEW!!


	3. Discussions

Disclaimer-X-Men Evolution is not mine

Discussions 

Jean answered the door. She stopped cold and stared. The woman was dressed like a beggar and she had blue skin. That was enough to make even a mutant wonder…

"I'm here to see the Professor."

"Do you mind if I ask who you are?"

"Yes, but ask anyway."

Jean blew upwards into her face. "Who are you."

"Raven. My first name is enough for Charles."

No one was EVER on a first-name basis with the Professor except Ororo and Logan. "Wait here." Jean went off to the library.

"I'm telling you, you can NOT close this place down!" Professor Xavier was shouting at a well-dressed man. Jean stopped, and against her better judgment, leaned against the half-opened door and eavesdropped.

"The bills have been paid, haven't they?" Ororo asked.

"Yes," said someone who could only be the new man. "But the government is…concerned with the staff. They want to…"

"What? Pack them off to another government cell?" Ororo interrupted. "These are CHILDREN, Mr. Kelly, not federal prisoners. They are in desperate need of some acceptance. And you will NOT take them from here to some penitentiary in DC!"

"They are considered a national threat…"

"Why?" Logan spoke up. "Because some bum calling himself Magneto killed a few people? I can name more than a few of you so-called 'normal humans' who've killed people. Maybe YOU'D like to put your people into cages."

"Listen, if I were the President, I would personally exterminate you freaks from the face of the Earth!" Mr. Kelly shouted.

"And if I were President," Logan growled back, "I would personally rip you prejudiced people into shreds!"

"Watch your mouth! I can have you arrested for that."

"Listen, you are NEVER going to shut this place down!" Professor Xavier shouted.

"They want to take you away again," Raven said from behind Jean. "They think you'll get ideas like 'equality' and 'freedom' if this place is run by mutants."

"No…" Jean was visibly trembling. She dug her nails into her scalp and pulled down, creating rivets in her hair. "They won't do that to me again…"

"They will if they can," Raven said. "That's why I'm taking Kurt and Marie out of here before it's too late."

"Kurt and…Rogue?" Jean whispered. "What do you have to do with them? Are you…are you their…?"

"It's none of your business what my relationship is with Kurt and Marie," Raven snapped. "It is mine and the Professor's. Now, kindly step aside so I can have a word with said professor."

And with that, Raven pushed past Jean and slammed the door open.

Jean wandered away. She felt cold. Truly, really cold. 

She would never go back...she would not wait to die in another stinking Hell. She would not stand by and allow them to hurt her again.

Slowly, she traced her fingers around the scar on her left palm. Glass was not a pleasant thing, especially when someone deliberately cut you with it, just to make you suffer. And to do it so often that you wished they'd continue enough to kill you just so you wouldn't have to suffer anymore…Jean shuddered.

"Jean?" Scott was standing in font of her. "Are you OK?"

She hadn't even realized she'd been crying.

"I won't go back," she whispered. "I won't go back," she said, a little louder. "I WON'T GO BACK!" she finally shrieked.

"Hey, hey!" Scott yelped, catching Jean in his arms before she could run away. "What's wrong? Where are you not going?"

"They want to take us back to that Hell…they want to hurt us again."

Scott swore under his breath. No way was he going to go back…or let anyway take his friends back, either.

OOH, aren't you just DYING to know what Raven and Charles are gonna say to each other? And yes, Mr. Kelly is their principal in the show, but here, he's a government official.

REVIEW!!


	4. I Am Your Mother, I Am Your Aunt

Disclaimer-X-Men Evolution is not mine

Note-Irene can only see a few minutes into the future, and her premonitions aren't always correct. ~Blah~ are telepathic messages. I will be referring to Professor X as 'Charles' from now on. 

I Am Your Mother, I Am Your Aunt

Charles, Ororo, Logan, and Mr. Kelly looked up as Raven burst through the door.

"Raven?" Charles gasped.

"Another freak?" Mr. Kelly sneered.

"Miss me?" Raven asked snidely. She threw a glare at Mr. Kelly. "You. Out."

"Oh, no. I don't think so."

Raven smirked. "Oh, really?"

Without a second thought, she morphed into a Bengal tiger.

"Uh…uh…" Sweat rolled off Mr. Kelley's face. "I…uh…just realized I have an appointment...with my psychiatrist. Professor Xavier, I'll meet you sometime say, next week?"

Mr. Kelly picked up his briefcase and ran. Raven turned back into a human.

"What are you doing here, Raven?" Charles asked, turning his attention to the newcomer.

"I'm here to collect my family."

"What?!" Ororo gasped. "You can't take Kurt and Marie away! This is their home."

"And it's about to be shut down," Raven said. "You think just because I showed up, he won't return? You heard him! He won't rest until all of us are in chains again. I'm taking my son and niece out of here while I still can."

"Does Irene know of this?" Logan questioned.

"Irene practically sent me here. She didn't need to look into the future to know this place would be in danger."

"The Hell we all predicted is coming," Charles whispered. "But so soon…"

"Them's the breaks," Raven said coldly. "Kindly direct me to my son and his cousin."

"I'll bring them down." Professor X sent a mental message to the two of them.

~Marie, Kurt, please come to the library. Someone of great importance is here to see you.~

"Must be serious," Rogue mused as she got off the bed, "for him to use my real name."

Kurt took her arm in the hallway and teleported them to the library.

"What is it, Professor?" Kurt asked. "Who's she?"

Raven stopped cold. She hadn't seen her son for years…almost 12. She was taken aback by how much he had grown.

"Well, Kurt, Marie," Professor X said. "You've long wanted to know more about your family. Kurt, this is Raven. She…she is…"

"I am your mother," Raven said shortly.

Kurt stared, completely shocked. She…she was his mother? "You…"

"And." Raven looked towards Rogue. "I am your aunt."

"My WHAT?!" Rogue shrieked. "How is that possible? Kurt is my brother!"

"He is your half-brother. Your mother is my sister."

"OK, back up!" Kurt yelped. "Just…just start over."

"All right, I will," Raven said. She appeared stoic, but inside her heart was hammering. Finally, after all these years, she was going to live with her family again! "Your father is a player," she said simply. "He carried on relationships with me, my sister Irene, and some other girl. Dena, I think her name was. Anyway, I got pregnant with you, Kurt. Irene had Marie, and Dena had twins, Pietro and Wanda. We were all in Germany at the time. I fostered you out due to…circumstances. Irene took her daughter and moved to the States. Dena, unfortunately, did not live very long. I think your father took her twins and disappeared off the face of the Earth."

"And you are here because…?" Rogue demanded.

"Because the Institute is about to be shut down."

"It's WHAT?!" That was both Kurt and Rogue. 

"Professor?" Kurt looked at Charles.

Charles sighed. "I'm afraid this place is in danger of being closed. The government…"

"…thinks you living here with other mutants will get you thinking that you're equal to humans," Raven interrupted. "That's why I'm taking you out of here before they put you back in those cells."

"They want to put us BACK!?" Kurt yelped. "No. I don't think so."

"What I wanna know," Rogue interrupted, "is why you're here NOW. Why didn't you come earlier?"

"You think if I could, I would have? I didn't even know where you were until Charles contacted me a few years ago. And at the time, you were safer here. Now that this place is being closed down…"

"You're here to take us away," Rogue said tonelessly.

"I have to."

They were quiet for a minute

"Is Mama back in Louisiana?" Rogue said quietly. She'd last seen Irene was she was 8, when they'd been separated.

"Yes, they sent her back. She's just a psychic. There are dozens of fake psychics, so they figured people would brand her as another business woman in the entertainment industry." 

A trace of a smile lit up Rogue's face. She'd desperately missed her mother.

"Professor?" Kurt looked at Charles. "Are we…?"

"She IS your mother," Charles said. "And she's Rogue's aunt. If she wants to take you out of here…I can't stop her."

"So…this is it? We're actually leaving?" Rogue asked.

"Yes. You are." 

No, they're not! I can't have them leave yet! But tell me what you want me to do.

A) Have Irene's house burn down so Raven's stuck here 

B) Have someone attack the Institute

C) Tell me what you want, 'cause I'm outta ideas!

Would anyone mind if I started calling Rogue 'Marie' from now on? It IS her real name…

REVIEW!!


	5. The Phone Call

Disclaimer-X-Men: Evolution isn't mine

Notes-Tabitha lives at the mansion. Kitty is not a valley girl, and that means no 'Likes', 'Ums', and 'Duhs'. My style doesn't really take me down that way. I have more respect for her than that.

The Phone Call

Kitty Pryde was listening to her ratty old tape player. It was one thing she had managed to salvage from her house before she was taken. It often died because of bad wiring and it didn't have a Rewind button, but it was what she had in the way of entertainment. She was listening to a techno-pop tape that a sympathetic Human friend, Caitlyn, had recorded for her. However, sound was bad, and that was why she could hear the phone ring.

She looked at the phone. It was an antique phone, the kind with a spin dial. Kitty often wondered how that thing could even work; it was so outdated.

She put down her tape player and picked it up. "Hello?"

"I need to speak with Raven NOW."

"Who is this?"

"Irene Darkholme. I need to speak to Raven."

"No one named Raven is here."

"No, she is!" Irene shouted. "Tell her not to bring Marie and Kurt back here! Tell her Eric is coming for them!"

"What? Who's Eric? What about Rogue and Kurt?"

"Just tell her not to come back to Louisiana! They'll…" Suddenly, her words were cut off by a scream. Her own.

"Hello?" Kitty shouted into the phone, as gunshots were heard in the background. "HELLO?!"

A different voice came over the phone. "You muties

better watch out. We're going to get you."

With that, the phone went dead.

Kitty gently put the phone back in the cradle, her hands shaking. She slowly sank into the couch, trembling. She wrapped her arms around her and tried desperately to find some warmth. Nothing came to her.

"Kitty?"

Kitty looked up to see Tabitha in the doorway, looking at her. "What's wrong?"

Kitty took a few deep breaths. "Someone called just now…someone named Irene Darkholme. She was saying to tell someone named Raven not to bring Rogue and Marie to Louisiana. And then she screamed. Some man picked up the phone and told us to watch out, and they're going to get us."

Tabitha sat down and put her arms around Kitty's shoulders. "Our first threatening phone call. I was waiting for it."

"We should go tell the Professor," Kitty said. "He'll up the security."

"Yeah, guess so," Tabitha said, standing up. "Let's go get him."

Kitty stood up as well, and headed towards the library with Tabitha.

"Professor?" Kitty said, coming into the library. "We just…who's she?" Kitty looked at Raven quizically.

"I'll explain later," Charles said. "What is it, Kitty?"

"We just got a phone call," Kitty said. "From someone named Irene."

Rogue stared at Kitty. Irene had called?

"She said to give a message to someone…Raven. Not to bring Kurt and Rogue back to Louisiana 'cause someone was after them…Eric, she said his name was."

Raven clenched her fist. He was always screwing up her life!

"But it gets worse," Tabitha said.

"Yeah," Kitty said. "She stopped talking and started screaming, and then some guy grabbed the phone and said to watch out, because they're coming after us."

"Oh my God," Rogue said. 

"Did he say who he was?" Raven demanded.

"No."

"But who are you?" Tabitha interjected.

"I'm Raven, Irene's sister. And I'm also Kurt's mother and Rogue's aunt."

"No way," Tabitha said.

"Well, it's the truth," Raven said. Her face suddenly turned worried. "Did you hear anything before the guy got on the phone?"

"Yeah," Kitty said. "I heard…I heard gunshots."

There was a cold, dead silence, before Rogue slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"Rogue? Rogue, can you hear me?"

Rogue's eyes opened slowly to see Kurt leaning over her, looking her in the face.

"Yeah…"

"Thank God. How do you feel?"

"Like someone ran me over with a truck."

"You look like it, too."

"Thanks." Rogue straightened herself up and leaned against the pillow on the infirmary bed. "How long have I been out?"

"About 6 hours."

"Yeah, well, it's not every day you hear your mother gets shot." Rogue slunk down into the covers and turned on her side.

"She—Mother—left. She said she'd be back soon. She was going to head back to Louisiana to do some of that legal crap and come back."

"I don't care." Rogue waved her hand. "I'd like to sleep. Go away."

"Oh, come on, Rogue. Listen, we've known we were half-siblings for awhile. And now we're cousins, too. I think that gives me the right to make sure you're fine."

"Whatever. Just don't talk to me."

"Fine. I'll talk to myself."

"Fine." 

Rogue buried her head under the covers, where she was free to cry in solitude.

Thanks to Goldylokz and blue for the ideas.

REVIEW!!


End file.
